


Crown Prince Fae

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Malora - Freeform, egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by fanart on tumblr by Kyuryun. It's short and cute, and I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by some fanart by kyuryun on tumblr! kyuryun. /post/91093900406/look-baku-babe-i-did-it-and-there-is-a-plus

It was cute and inspired the fic you see before you! Reviews are very much appreciated!

The nest wouldn't fit atop the rowan tree, unfortunately. Instead it was just at the base, covered in warm hay, furs, bordered by flowers delivered by fairies that were as excited of the unborn heir as its parents. As the sun rose above the horizon the eyes of the Guardian of the Moors slowly opened, hearing the sound of movement in the surrounding trees. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as a blonde head appeared from the trees.

The Queen of the two kingdoms grinned as soon as she spotted her mate in their nest, wings curled about herself as she reclined against the old rowan tree. Without needing to speak she approached the large nest, bending at the waist and pressing a small kiss against the Guardian's forehead before kneeling before her.

"May I see them..?" Aurora asked softly, knowing how protective Maleficent had been since the egg had been laid. Dark wings slowly pulled back, allowing Aurora to look in on a large pale brown egg, speckled with darker spots. It was at least three feet in length, but she knew that Maleficent had no trouble keeping it warm when she was away. She also knew that Diaval, as hilarious as he found his mistress to be caring for an egg, also assisted the Guardian in protecting their child.

Aurora gently reached forward, smiling brightly as the smooth, warm shell seemed to pulse beneath her palm. She could even feel slight movement beneath the hard covering, gasping as she heard a small tap. The first time she'd heard that she immediately thought of a baby bird, its beak pecking at its temporary home. But then she was reminded their child very well may have horns, and that made her smile ever brighter. Maleficent gave a small grunt, Aurora pulling away as the faerie carefully turned the egg in her arms. She stretched out a wing, an invitation for Aurora to join her. The blonde woman moved closer, snuggling into her mate's side, head resting on her shoulder as they looked down upon the egg.

Aurora had grown from a gangly, naïve teenager to a wonderful queen. It had taken time for tensions to die down, and with the help of Maleficent and those loyal to the people rather than their titles, they managed to bring the kingdom into an age of prosperity not seen since before King Henry's own rule. She was much beloved by her people, and the peace between the Moors and the human kingdom was also much beloved, as now the lands were allowed to border that of the Moors. Anyone crossing into the fae lands without permission were steadfastly reported to Aurora and Maleficent for admonishment, and those with nefarious plans were just as quickly punished. Otherwise the borders were respected, and that was wonderful for both groups.

It was on Aurora's 19th birthday that the still young Queen decided to break tradition and offered her Godmother a gift instead. The Guardian had been surprised, but not ungrateful, enjoying the gift of True Love's Kiss, recognizing it now for what it truly was, and quickly wiping away the nearly two decades of heart-ache of Stefan's betrayal. A year of courting followed, or rather, the people were told it was courting, but really it was more of the same, but included more kisses, more nights alone. They were married in the eyes of the kingdom, but that meant little to them, because in the eyes of the faeries they were mated, bound together forever.

When the question of heirs was brought up amongst the humans Maleficent became worried, concerned that Aurora would have to find some male of her kingdom, perhaps another royal, perhaps Phillip. She was reassured by Aurora who told her she would never do that to her, knowing how it would pain Maleficent. Yet the Guardian knew the necessity of a human heir for human kingdoms. She set about searching for a way that perhaps they could have their own child. Not knowing her own parents she left Aurora and explored the entirety of the Moors, which was vast in its own right, searching for answers. When she found them, she was satisfied with knowledge of her own past, and excited that now she and Aurora could produce an heir for her kingdom and begin a family of their own. Perhaps the child will have wings like hers, the three of them could fly into the skies together.

Maleficent slowly began to slip into sleep once more, having spent the night turning the egg at various intervals until the child inside stopped fidgetting in discomfort. Now the would-be hatchling was calm could she rest. Aurora smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her mate's cheek before gently slipping from out of her wing, grinning as the wing adjusted to cover the egg completely once more.

Hearing flapping above her she glanced up and smiled proudly at Diaval who gave a squawking laugh, turning back to his human form, his laugh changing with him. Aurora shook her head, arms crossing defiantly, a proud smile still on her face.

"It's still hilarious to me, Aurora! The great Guardian of the Moors," he puffed his chest, chin lifted and his fists on his hips in some incorrect imitation of Maleficent. "Sitting on an egg like a mother hen!" Aurora shook her head, glancing towards the faerie and back at the raven.

"Hush you, she's my mate, caring for my egg! She can look as silly as she wants!" This only made Diaval laugh harder, very nearly falling out of the tree. Aurora, still confident in her argument and pride in her growing family, snapped back once more. Neither was looking at Maleficent as the woman's eyes narrowed at them, jaw clenching as she lifted her head.

"Bugger off, the both of you! I'm trying to rest!" The arguing pair immediately shrank away, Diaval slipping out of the tree and inching to the trees, Aurora holding her hands up in apology.

"Sorry, Mistress, it's just so-I mean, I'll be going!" He scurried off, Aurora just smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, love…I'm just so proud of you and…" Maleficent just huffed, eyes shutting as she settled back down over the egg. Aurora smiled warmly at the faerie, arms lowering again before returning to her mate, settling beside her, happily watching over her mate and child.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was high above the Moors, full and bright. Maleficent woke from her sleep to the shaking of her egg, eyes snapping open the second there was movement. Beside her Aurora was curled, sleeping peacefully. It was coming close to the egg hatching, so had taken leave of her kingdom, leaving it in Phillip's capable hands for the time being. Maleficent's wings spread, hands glowing with a golden glow, the feel of magic awakening the Queen who rolled over, eyes widening as she realized what was occurring.

Aurora sat up quickly, crawling forward so she was across from Maleficent, mothers gazing expectantly down at the trembling egg. They did not interfere, they knew they must watch for now, Maleficent gasping as a crack formed at the side, then another, the cracks spidering outward. A few more blows from what she assumed the child's horns and a small fist broke through, sticky from the egg. They could hear whimpers from within, more movement, and the egg continued to fall apart, until they gazed down into a half-shell, a tiny pink babe, horns spiraling inches from its skull, a pair of wings on its back, weak now, but Maleficent could tell they would be strong.

Maleficent's glowing hands reached in, not yet realizing she and Aurora both had tears in their eyes. The babe's hair was blonde, much like the Queen's, and Maleficent did not let the resemblance to the queen go unnoticed, just as Aurora would not ignore the horns and wings atop their son's head. The Guardian's magic cleaned and clothed the hatchling, Aurora gently setting aside the eggshells so she could settle against her mate, gazing down at the bright, gold and green eyes of their child.

"He's beautiful…" Maleficent murmured, memory taking her back to when her Beastie was this small. "He looks just like you, Beastie…" Aurora smiled, reaching forward, fingers brushing against the downy softness of her son's hair, brushing it gently aside, his eyes glancing between the two. He began to fuss and whimper, Maleficent gently adjusting so her breast released from her gown, Aurora watching in wonder as her mate fed their son. She wanted this moment to last forever, this peace, this love.

"What shall we name him…" She glanced at Maleficent, who hadn't even glanced away from the boy since the egg had moved. It seemed a long moment before the Guardian spoke, eyes locked on her son.

"Emmett…it was…I learned it was my father's name." Aurora smiled softly and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss against her mate's cheek, finally getting her attention. Glowing fae eyes met hers, love apparent between them, leaning close they shared a tender kiss, before gazing down at their son, smiling brightly as he finished his first meal, and began to fall asleep in Maleficent's arms.

"Emmett's a fine name…here, lay down, I'll go let Diaval and everyone know." Maleficent frowned slightly, not wanting to be separated from her mate, not now. Aurora gave her a warm smile, kissing her once more. "I'll only be a moment. I'll be sending my Aunties to give word to Phillip, I'm not leaving the Moors for a while yet." Maleficent still frowned, but nodded, hand rising to bring Aurora down for yet another kiss, this one longer, deeper, causing Aurora to moan, surprising even herself. Maleficent chuckled before settling in the nest, keeping an open spot ready for Aurora's return.

Aurora smiled and made her way out towards the trees, smiling as she could see the glowing magic of the other faeries near the improvised throne that Maleficent had created years ago. She could see everyone turn to her slowly, watching her approach. She grinned at them and nodded.

"It's a young prince! His name is Emmett, and he is fine, fed, and sleeping." Murmuring, grunts, and the high pitched excitement spread throughout the congregants, though Aurora searched for her Aunties, smiling as she spotted them. She waved them closer, asking them to relay the news to Prince Phillip, chuckling at their excitement at the chance to help with a new baby.  _'You're not going to baby-sit, that's for sure…'_  she didn't say this aloud, however. Watching them flutter into the night she took her leave, making her way back to her mate who was curled about their son, the boy resting on a wing, swaddled now, his wings held close to his back, sleeping peacefully within his mother's wing. Aurora smiled and settled down beside him, smiling up at Maleficent who lowered her other wing across them, encasing them within gossamer wings against the cool night.

"I love you, Maleficent…" the faerie smiled, pale fingers brushing across her cheek gently, leaning close to press a soft kiss to her soft, pink lips.

"I love you, Aurora…and our new little Beastie…" Aurora grinned, settling slowly, despite the adrenaline rushing through her. A mother. She was a mother. They were mothers to a gorgeous little half-faerie boy who would grow into a wonderful king, or a wonderful guardian, or perhaps both. Perhaps this was the ultimate union between the humans and the fae. Aurora brushed these thoughts aside, settling for the now, for the moment between her mate and her son.

Slowly, but surely, the both of them fell asleep, feeling pride, love, and warmth within the family they'd created, the family both had craved their entire lives. Nothing would ever surpass this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight moons passed, eight moons of late night feedings, of diapers being changed at what felt like all hours. Emmett was growing quickly, the downy wings flapping slightly, but were otherwise useless on him so far. Maleficent sat above him in her Rowan tree, content to watch her son crawl about the nest, various toys spread about to occupy him.

Aurora had been back and forth between the Moors and the Human kingdom, reluctantly leaving her family behind each time. She'd just left that morning, apparently there had been a few raids on the opposite side of the kingdom, farmers and their families harassed for their goods and livestock. The Guardian of the Moors glanced down once more to check on the royal heir, smiling as she watched him attempt to stand, plopping back on his rear end when his legs continued to fail him.

"Determined little Beastie…" she smiled, gracefully slipping from the tree. Emmett looked up as she touched down in the nest, a beautiful and happy smile at the sight of his mother, he immediately turned and crawled towards the faerie. "Shall we take a walk, little one?" She bent low and picked up the blonde boy, smiling as his little hands caressed her face gently. She turned and made her way away from their little home, his eyes curious, watching everything around him, the trees, the creatures of the moors, the other faeries that flitted about.

Maleficent brushed her lips across his forehead, stopping as they arrived at the edge of a pond, taking a seat at the edge, legs crossed as Emmett sat in her lap. He cooed, glancing up at his mother, then towards the gently moving water, lapping the edge. He reached towards the water, kicking his feet, attempting to slip from his mother's grasp. The Guardian smiled and shook her head.

"You're still too small, little one." He seemed to understand and pouted, face screwing up as he began to cry. Maleficent frowned at this, hating it when Emmett was so difficult with her. Black wings of a raven alighted upon a nearby stone, cawing softly-as softly as a raven could-, hopping closer to his Mistress and her son. Emmett's face immediately slackened, smiling brightly at the pretty bird. Diaval hopped onto Maleficent's knee, wings fluttering for Emmett's amusement, the young prince' own wings fluttering in response. Diaval hopped away and changed to a man, Maleficent having granted him the ability of willfull change years ago.

"How's being a mother treating you, Maleficent?" The man spoke, smiling as Maleficent allowed Emmett to crawl towards his uncle. Aurora had been the one to suggest Diaval be the 'uncle' to their son. Actually, she suggested Faerie Godfather, to which Maleficent narrowed her gaze, reminding Aurora that technically Diaval was a raven, not a faerie. Aurora had waved this off, and stuck with the idea, and though nothing was official, Diaval was happy playing Uncle to the little prince.

"It's treating me well, I suppose. I'd prefer Aurora's more constant presence but…her kingdom requires her presence." Diaval nodded, a hand just behind Emmett's back as he sat up shakily, wings flapping as he grasped Diaval's hand in wonder.

"Fair enough, I'm sure she'd much prefer be here with you both as well. Don't you, little princeling?" Emmett giggled and clenched and unclenched his fists. "When do you think he'll be ready to fly?" Maleficent's shoulders shrugged easily.

"I did not fly until my fourth year. It may be the same for him, time will only tell." Diaval nodded, watching Emmett crawl away from him and back to Maleficent, grasping at the feathers of her great wings, squealing as they lifted slightly, taking him with them just a few inches before lowering him again.

"Is it wise, though? Placing him on the throne?" Maleficent shrugged her shoulders slowly.

"Aurora and I have…discussed it. He will be allowed to choose…we plan for other children, at least one more when he is older. But…I do not know how he will adjust to being the prince of two kingdoms, two very different places…" Diaval nodded slowly, watching his mistress carefully.

"Do you fear the people's reaction?" Maleficent chuckled and nodded slowly.

"Of course, I do! These people have accepted our 'marriage' and our bond. Emmett has not been christened by their god, this causes discomfort. They've yet to see him, and time moves quicker to that time…I fear for his safety, for his happiness…" Diaval said nothing, understanding her fear, her uncertainty. This child would not grow up without other children, or other humans. Unlike both his mothers he would be gifted with the chance to be surrounded by many people from different cultures, different traditions. But at the same time those same people would see her son, would they see a future King? Kind like his Queen mother? Or would they see a faerie? Powerful, a threat to their kingdom, just as they'd seen his Guardian parent. Maleficent shook her head, allowing her gown to slide from her shoulder, bringing Emmett up for his mid-day feeding. Diaval hummed softly and smiled warmly.

"I think he will be fine, Mistress…" Maleficent glanced at him a moment, then back to the babe in her arms.

"I truly hope so, Diaval. I really, truly, do…"

* * *

Aurora and Maleficent sat in the King and Queen's thrones, respectively. Maleficent was dressed in her usual fair, not out to impress, despite the council insisting she do so. One quick glare from her and a chuckle from their Queen put an end to their complaining. Aurora, however, was under obligation to wear the heavy, nearly burdensome cloak, crown, and various regalia. The thrones had been placed almost touching each other at Maleficent's insistence, Emmett dressed in a princely onesie, settled happily in the Guardian's lap.

Emmett cooed softly, gazing at the large mass of people in the hall, the guards trying to create some order so that people may come up, offer gifts to their crown prince, kind words to the royal parents. Emmett was glad to see each person, not a one shocked or disgusted by the soft down at his back or the soft, sensitive horns atop his head. Despite the positive reception Maleficent could not help but feel unease with so many humans and strangers around her son. She knew the Moors, knew her people, but she'd never forget her years as Guardian against the greed of these very people. She recognized the son of a captain who'd tried to run a blade through her, the daughter of a vicious land owner who'd tried and failed multiple times until Maleficent was forced to 'dispatch' him.

Aurora could feel her mate tense beside her, reaching between them and touching her arm gently, ignoring decorum as she leaned over and whispered in the faerie's ear softly. "Relax, my love…Emmett has received nothing but love from everyone here…" maleficent lowered her chin slightly and spoke back carefully. "How much is true, and how much is a simple façade?" Aurora simply continued to smile. "Do you doubt our captain?" Maleficent glanced to her left, Captain Lasco watching each person approach and leave with the eyes of a hawk. He was incredibly protective of the princeling when he was visiting from the Moorlands. At first Maleficent found it unnerving, but as she watched him play with, care for, and honestly love her son, she accepted he was a suitable human for Emmett to be around. He was a good man, and that was acceptable to her. She relaxed slightly, knowing if for some reason she was taken quickly, that Aurora and the Captain would protect her son with their lives.

It seemed as if many hours had passed, but it was only two, the guests finally filing out of the hall, leaving mothers and son alone finally, Maleficent releasing a slow breath and standing. Aurora shrugged off the heavier bits of what she considered a pompous costume and grinned at her son, taking him happily and spinning atop the steps, causing him to squeal and giggling in her grasp.

"Who's my darling boy!" He seemed to answer with another squeal and wing-flap, making her laugh excitedly. The captain finished locking the doors and bowed to his Highnesses before taking his own leave. Maleficent smiled as Aurora spun and danced with their son in her arms, singing happily to him,excited for the future. Aurora danced back to her mate, leaning up on her toes, still a few inches shorter than the faerie, pressing her lips against the guardian's.

"I love you, my stubborn faerie." Maleficent let a smile tug at her lips as she nodded, fingers caressing her cheek gently.

"I love you, my reckless Beastie…now stop spinning him, or he'll…" She was cut off as foul liquid spilled from his mouth, not much, but enough for Aurora to stop her spinning and dancing. Aurora groaned softly.

"Ah well…time for a bath anyway." She smiled, gently wiping the corners of his mouth, rubbing his back soothingly as she led the way out of the room via a personal entrance towards the baths, a chuckling Maleficent in tow.

"I tried to warn you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's blonde hair fluttered in the wind slightly as he looked down towards the earth. His fifth summer came and went, the leaves were changing for fall, and the last of his down was finally shed. He'd been after his mother to take him to fly for weeks now, but there was always some thing that needed to be dealt with. He even asked Diaval, but the raven, while apologetic, refused.  _"Your mothers will kill me slowly if you got hurt, little one."_  He'd said. Emmett scoffed at the memory, his stubborn mind wanting to explore, to soar as Maleficent did through the trees and high above. He flapped his wings experimentally, bringing them in close as he stepped away from the cliff's edge. He halted at a rock a fair distance from the edge, wings spread out wide, flat. He ran his hand through his blonde locks, his horns growing harder, tougher, with age. He bent his knees and began a running start, lungs working as he sprinted, and in an instant he was over the edge, wings flapping hard, furious.

Colored eyes widened as he realized too late he was not ready, as he began to sink through the air, the earth growing closer and closer with each attempted wing beat. He spun through the air, each time he glimpsed the blue of the sky he would reach out to it, attempting to grab hold. His magic was still weak, he was about to break the tree line, eyes shut tightly, tears in his eyes as he realized he would die because of his stubbornness.

Weightlessness occurred after a sudden jerk, and he thought for a moment this is what being dead must feel like. Arms tightened about his back and his legs and his eyes snapped open. The look on the Guardian's face made him think that being smashed against the floor of the Moors would have been a kinder fate than the one his mother might have for him. The look on her face was filled with such anger he hoped his Queen mother was present to soothe the faerie. They flew in silence back to the Rowan tree, where Aurora was indeed waiting for them. Maleficent landed harder than she usually did, jostling him slightly before he was set before the blonde human and the Guardian spoke, anger in her tone.

"He tried to fly on his own, nearly killed himself in the process!" Aurora sighed and knelt before her son and brushed stray locks from his face.

"Emmett, you know you are still too young, please listen to us." Emmett's fear of her fae mother turned to anger at being underestimated yet again because of his age.

"But why! Why can't I fly? Mother said she flew for the first time in her fourth winter! It's very nearly my fifth and I've not left the ground!" he secured his wings about his body as if hiding. Aurora smiled sadly and turned to Maleficent whose anger began to slowly lessen as she listened to her sons concerns. With a soft sigh the faerie sat on an upturned root, motioning for Emmett to join her. The boy refused and she quirked a brow, yellow flowing light lifting the boy and setting him upon her knee, though he refused to look at her. Aurora smiled and came forward, sitting beside her mate and child.

"Emmett, you are unique…to us, to the other fae…You know my history. I had no parents to show me, to teach me…but I was also gifted with power. I do not know from where. You, you are very special, because you are the first of your kind, half fae and half human…we do not know what to expect from you, yet, my love. But we will always be here to watch you, guide you. Perhaps one day you will actually surpass me in strength and power. But I  _can_  feel magic within you, Emmett. Do you remember when you planted your first tree? You saw the trees of the forest, they all begin as a small seed, a seed that needs patience, time to grow…no amount of another's magic will help you in this, my love. Trust me, as your mother, that you  _will_  fly one day, and join me in the clouds." Emmett's anger had slowly bled away, expression soft and then warm as he looked up at his mother before embracing her tightly, nuzzling her shoulder happily, careful of his horns. She smiled, fingers caressing his blonde head.

"I love you, Mother…I apologize for what I did…I just, I wanted so badly to fly…" Aurora smiled, rubbing his back between his wings gently.

"you will, little one. Perhaps even one day soon. Until then, please don't do anything dangerous, we would be devastated if we lost you." Emmett nodded, turning to slid into the Queen's lap, hugging her tightly as well, wings encircling her. Aurora grinned and kissed the crown of his head, before releasing him to continue playing, the lecture enough for now. He scurried off into the bush, letting his parents know he would be at the river with the waller bogs. Maleficent smiled slightly at his retreating back, then glanced downwards as her lap was suddenly occupied once more, this time by her mate. The blonde wasted no time in slipping her arms around the Guardian's neck, one hand tangling in dark hair, the other gently teasing a horn, the very base of the growths particularly sensitive.

Maleficent's eyes fluttered shut as Aurora tugged her down for a kiss, losing focus on time as Aurora consumed her very being, as she often did. When the blonde finally pulled away from the kiss, she was smiling warmly at her mate, fingers gently running through hair and along the base of the horns. Maleficent's arms had slowly slipped about the younger woman's waist, tugging her close.

"You were very good with him, Maleficent…" The Guardian shook her head slightly, and looked towards the trees.

"He scared me today, Aurora…I just saw him plummeting and for a moment I thought I wouldn't catch him in time…" Aurora nodded, the hand at her horn caressing along the sharp cheek, along red lips.

"He's alright now, love, that's all that matters…you saved him, reassured him, were very good with him." She knew even this far along Maleficent held increased doubts about her abilities as a parent. The first time Emmett had tripped and scraped his knee Maleficent had thought she wasn't attentive enough, the first time he'd disappeared from her sight she thought he'd been taken. Each incident, paramount to her, but inconsequential to Aurora, were figurative blows to Maleficent's confidence.

"With all my powers I will never be able to completely protect him…" Aurora smiled, loving this about her mate, and yet was slightly annoyed by it. She loved the absolute dedication to her family, to the Moors, even to the humans because of Aurora's connection to them. The fact she would place all of them above her own needs was what bothered the Queen. She ran fingers through dark hair and back across shoulders that attempted to carry the world upon them. Maleficent's wings slowly enveloped them, Aurora smiling at the familiar covering before peppering gentle kisses against her mate's cheek, jaw, throat, and collar.

"You needn't do that, you know. We are not completely fragile. Things happen in life, Maleficent, no matter how hard we try to avoid pain, even the smallest amounts of it, things will happen. He knows now his limitations, he taught himself and you helped in that. Now, for the moment we are alone, and that hasn't happened in quite a while." She began to nip gently just beneath a pointed ear, causing the faerie to gasp and tighten her hold.

"Only you could do this, Beastie…" Aurora giggled as the woman took her up to the original nest, high enough that no one below could see them, allowing privacy as hands slipped across ties and loosening clothing.

"Oh? Do what exactly?" Aurora shivered, eyes fluttering shut as full, red lips brushed against her throat.

"Turn my solitary brooding into sharing of affection…" She allowed teeth to nip at quickly revealed cleavage, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Oh! W-well…I do try…" Nothing more was said on the subject. 


	5. Chapter 5

Swirling magic floated, weightless, around young hands. His near-death a year ago had quickly taught the Prince to not go beyond his abilities. That did not mean he would not push past, or at least attempt to. His hair was still growing, and Maleficent had taken to braiding his golden hair as hers had been at his age, flowers and leaves as decoration.  _"I may as well, you return home with just as much foliage either way."_  she'd joked.

He was crouched atop a sitting rock at the head of the pond in the royal garden, attempting to throw rocks with his magic, lifting them back out of the pond, and back into the water. Maleficent had to go and deal with some sort of hullabaloo at the far end of the Moors and could not take him, so he was with his Queen mother while she dealt with affairs of the kingdom. She promised they would go together through the surrounding village, walk amongst the people. He was incredibly excited, and was even wearing the binding clothes the human men insisted he wore, rather than the loose, comfortable clothes he was used to. The gates leading to the garden opened behind him, and he grinned as he saw Aurora coming towards them, a smile on her face.

"Hello, little Prince, are you ready to go?" Emmett nodded, turning back to the pond.

"Mother, come look!" Aurora smiled, standing close to her son, watching as his fingers moved, manipulating the magic carefully, watching a stone lift from the pond and into the air between them. She grinned and kissed his forehead.

"That's great, love, your mother will be so happy for you when she returns." Emmett grinned, wings fluttering in pleasure as he toss the stone to the other end of the pond and stood. "Let's go, would you like to walk or ride?" Emmett smiled and took his mother's hand happily.

"Let's walk." Aurora smiled and nodded, beginning to lead her son out the gate and onto the path leading towards the village. Aurora loved the time she spent with her son, he was so excited to see the children of the human world. She wished Maleficent would be more comfortable and join them on days like these. She understood even so long after, that while her Guardian Fae would fight by her side should anything occur within her kingdom, she did so out of loyalty and love for Aurora, not for her people. She remembered when she'd had to talk her mate into going through with a marriage ceremony to appease the council and the people.

" _No, Aurora." The blonde quirked her brow, crossing her arms as she stood straight, eyes locked with the faerie's. "I said_ no _." The queen simply narrowed her eyes slightly, then her foot began to tap. Maleficent's own eyes narrowed in return. "Don't look at me like that, my word is final." Between them Diaval was perched upon an unlit candelabra, looking between his mistress and his would-be daughter. Aurora had presented the case sensibly, hoping that Maleficent would go through with it, though it really meant nothing to either of them. Maleficent, however, would rather not be forced amongst so many humans, and not only that, forced into their foolish clothing and reciting their useless mantra's._

_Aurora was dedicated, eyes locked in challenge with her mate, and to Diaval's surprise, and amusement, the great Guardian of the Moors, Maleficent, the most powerful Faerie in the land, stomped her foot like an upset child before growling low and making her way towards Aurora's bed-chambers. "Very well! We'll go through with this marriage of yours! I plan to be very difficult." Aurora grinned, following after her lover happily._

" _I would have it no other way, my dear Maleficent."_

"Mother, may I go play!" Aurora smiled at Emmett, nodding as he ran towards the children in the square, watching him and the children toss about a ball, irritating shoppers and other villagers going about their work. They meant no harm, Aurora smiling in apology to each sneer she received. Her son was incredibly rambunctious, she was glad he was so happy. She'd not been an unhappy child, with her amusing aunties turn-faeries and her Godmother,  _'My Faerie,'_  she'd been quite happy, though even in her happiest moments she wondered of other children, other people in general. Before meeting Maleficent that first night officially, she'd not seen nor spoken to anyone, though she'd been comforted by the brooding fae's presence.

When she saw Phillip in the woods that fateful day, long after her first meeting with the Guardian, she'd been shocked. She'd no idea how to conduct herself. She'd known what her aunties expected from her, and that she could be free and open with Maleficent, but with this strange human? This man? She'd learned, though, learned how the humans worked, their priorities, their range of needs, of desires. She'd realized Maleficent was not all wrong in her fear of the humans, but at the same time she underestimates the goodness in the people's hearts.

Aurora focused on the events before her as she heard yelling, she frowned deeply as an older woman thrust a finger into her son's face, he looked terrified. The woman's other hand was clutching her daughter behind her tightly, the child obviously uncomfortable and confused at her mother's outburst. The Queen marched over, no longer Queen of the lands bordering the Moors, now she was something much more dangerous. She was a mother. Reached Emmett, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, he glanced up at her, inching towards her. Aurora had gotten there in time to hear tell of 'monsters' and 'demons' and 'unholy abominations.' The woman turned to Aurora, and just as Aurora cared not for her royal status, neither did this stranger.

"You should keep that… _'child'_  on a leash. It shouldn't be amongst the normal children." Aurora's eyes flashed, and for a moment wished she held Maleficent's propensity for magic. To change this woman into a roach would be a gift.

"My son is neither more nor less than your child. It seems the children know better than  _you_  on manners, however." By this point the other children had stopped playing and were watching. Aurora frowned as the womans grip tightened on her daughter's arm. "Release your own child, you're hurting her." The woman laughed, but did not release her hold.

"I'm hurting  _my_  child? You dare put us at risk by parading around your  _spawn_  for the world to see? You may have managed to bewitch the council, and by God, the church as well! But you shant corrupt me or the last few good people of this kingdom! We see beyond the witchcraft of that damnable faerie!" Aurora grit her teeth, passing guardsmen were approaching, the woman's raving calling further attention to the situation. Emmett was becoming more and more frightened, gripping tight to his mother's skirts. The Queen had had enough, finally, once she called her son a bastard and her mate a bitch, the usually peaceful woman struck out hard enough the other woman fell to the ground, stunned and clutching a pained cheek. The entire square seemed to fall silent all at once.

Aurora shook her hand, it stung, she turned to Emmett who was staring up at his mother with wide eyes. "Now, you know not to do that, right? Only in defense." She smiled softly at him, and he nodded dumbly. "Good boy, let's see your friend, alright?" She turned to the girl who was rubbing her arm, Aurora smiled softly, kneeling before the child and glancing at the red marks the woman had left behind. "Hello, little one…are you alright? Is there someone you can be safe with?" The girl nodded, murmuring a name. Aurora nodded. "Alright, well, how about I walk you home then? Your mother will be, um…busy for a few days, alright?" The girl nodded, letting Aurora take her hand, Emmett taking his mother's other hand.

The three moved quietly at first, but soon Aurora had the children talking and chattering happily, leaving behind the silent square and the ravings of a mad-woman as she was hoisted by the guardsmen and escorted to the castle where she would have a talk with a few advisors on her behavior. Aurora would not punish the woman on her opinion, she would punish her for frightening her son and her own daughter, even harming the girl in the process.  _'Spiteful woman…'_

Aurora smiled at the uncle that answered the door, relaying what had occurred. "M-my Queen! I apologize profusely, truly! My sister is…she is not well. I thank you for being lenient." He turned to Emmett and smiled softly. "You are nothing my sister said, young Prince." Emmett gave a slight smile. "Indeed, I wish I had such attributes, I bet those wings shall serve you well, and those horns will certainly keep those away who you would not wish to trifle with." Emmett's smile widened at the praise, wings fluttering behind him. Aurora smiled at the man once more.

"We'll take our leave, but, perhaps, if your niece is so inclined, she is welcome at the castle to see Emmett, her little friends as well, whenever he is within the kingdom." The girl smiled and nodded, shaking Emmett's hand gently before the Queen and Prince finally bid their goodbyes.

"Mother…are there other people like that woman?" Aurora looked down at her son, the boy was contemplative, he resembled his fae mother in these moments, the most. So brooding, calculating, focused. She smiled sadly and nodded slowly, leading the way back to the castle.

"Unfortunately, yes…There are a few people like her. Sadly, there will always be people like her, but that does not mean they are right. You're so special, Emmett. Your mother and I love you so very much, we'll always be here for you, just as Captain Lasco, or Miss Francesca, and the staff within the castle, or even the family we just met. There are far more of them than those like that woman, my son." She stopped them as they reached the gate, kneeling on the ground, smiling softly at her son who still seemed unconvinced. "Never ever doubt that you are loved, Emmett. No matter what anyone might say, or do, you are so very loved…" Emmett wrapped his arms about Aurora's shoulders, nuzzling his face against her shoulder, careful of his horns. Aurora released a deep breath, standing and carrying him the rest of the way inside, fingers running through matching blonde locks, other arm just beneath his rear.

All she could think of at the moment is the day someone might actually hurt her son. She knew that they would not be able to shield him forever, every day, though she wished she could. Maleficent had tried with her, however, and even with her power she could not protect Aurora from her own stubbornness, or from fate. She only wished for now that she would never see her son hurt. They settled in the library, pulling out a book from which to practice Emmett's reading. She sat at one end of the sofa, listening quietly as her son happily read her his story, content for the moment to spend time with him, assure herself that for now, he understood that neither she nor Maleficent, could love him any more than they already did.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent was sleeping soundly, curled in her Rowan tree, wings snug about her. She'd flown for days, wanting to be home as soon as possible. She really hated being gone from her family, she missed them terribly, but she knew she had a responsibility to the Moors as well, and her family understood.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, the rising sun disturbing her rest, though she'd had more than a decent night's sleep by this point, she allowed herself to rise, rolling slightly to stretch, but instead winced. She frowned as she sat up slowly, glancing beneath her, finding one of Emmett's dolls poking from the piles of linen and furs that made up the bedding. She smiled slightly, picking the doll up and with minimal effort she caused the doll to dance in slow, easy circles, sending her back to a time when she was a child, a bit older than Emmett.

She'd been carefree, a bit lonely, but at the time it did not bother her. She watched the doll dance, lost in memories, good and bad, though the bad memories before Aurora's birth were all but forgotten now, sometimes the pain itself resurfaced. The faerie pushed such thoughts away as she focused on the doll, thinking of her son.

_Emmett, the little babe, was sitting comfortably upon the ends of Maleficent's wings. She was unbothered by the weight, but smiled as he moved from his sitting position and onto his hands and knees. Aurora was at the castle, dealing with recent raids upon the farm lands on the other side of the kingdom. Emmett was nearly a year old, and he'd still not managed to walk, and it worried the Guardian, wondering if perhaps something were wrong with him physically._

_She watched the faerie babe crawl across the soft grass, then turned to his mother and smiled, tugging at her wings. Maleficent smiled, gently lifting her wing, tugging him into a standing position. He'd done this several times, she knew he needed to learn to stand on his own, so this was a rare occasion. His arms flailed slightly as he tried to balance before turning towards the sleeping Diaval, the raven's beak tucked beneath a wing atop a protruding root. Emmett did not seem to care though, Maleficent grinning broadly as her son walked on his own power, though a tad wobbly, towards the root. The closer he got she placed a slight cushion of magic before him, she did not want him to be hurt._

" _Deeval!" He squealed, the raven fluffing and flopping off the root and at the Prince's feet as he was startled from sleep, squawking madly. Emmett laughed, falling back on his rear, but did not mind as Diaval gathered his wits, cawing at the boy and then glaring at Maleficent who also had her head tossed back in laughter._

Maleficent grinned, the memory always bringing a smile to her impossibly red lips. She set the doll aside, where Emmett could fetch it next time he was there. She made her way down from the tree, stretching as she slowly stood, moving to the highest branch before spreading her wings, with a mighty thrust she was in the air, eyes locked on the castle in the distance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aurora smiled as Emmett played in the royal garden with the other children. After the incident the other day with that woman she'd decided to leave the gates open, allowing the children to play and enjoy themselves without judgmental adults to get in the way. Aurora grinned to herself,  _'I'm the best adult.'_  She made her way back into the castle, glad the children were getting along.

The Queen sat down at her desk, upstairs in her royal study. The room was large, a balcony that looked out on the entire village and the land, in the distance she could also see the Moors on clear days. At the moment she was fiddling with wrapping paper, she was never good at this. Maleficent did not understand gift giving holidays, but frankly she did not care. She enjoyed giving gifts to her family, they made sure not to spoil Emmett, and so far they seemed to be succeeding. Maleficent, though she went along only to see the smiles on her mate and son's faces, was always surprised when she received a gift. No doubt she would forget the coming day as she did every year. Aurora smiled warmly as she managed to seal the edges of the wrapping for this newest gift, remembering the first year Aurora had suggested they celebrate.

_Emmett smiled up at his Queen mother, the down on his wings had just begun to shed, slight patches missing from the soft yellow fluff. He'd recently hit two summers old, his vocabulary growing every day, his horns shedding frequently into maturity. Aurora smiled back and kissed his forehead before handing him the gift, then set the flower crown atop his head, grinning stupidly at how adorable her son looked._

" _Oh, you're so precious my little Emmett." Emmett blushed slightly and grinned at his mother._

" _Will Mummy like th' present?" He glanced from the box to his mother, his hair wild and still learning its place. Aurora smiled, gently tucking his hair back from his face._

" _Of course she will, with such a handsome prince delivering it why wouldn't she?" The blushing grin on his face made her heart melt. She walked just behind him as they made their way through the trees, Maleficent would be back soon from a brief patrol of the Moors. Aurora sat on a raised root, Emmett's wide eyes scanning the sky back and forth for his fae mother, hands grasping the box tightly, afraid to set it down or drop it. Aurora watched her son, then glanced up when his wings fluttered excitedly, bits of yellow fluff flying into the air. A dark, winged-shape made its way closer, taking form, until finally Maleficent dropped down just in front of the young prince._

" _Hello, my little one." Emmett smiled brightly, running into the Guardian, burying his face against her thigh, box held in one arm, the other grasping her robes._

" _Mummy!" Maleficent smiled, fingers running through golden hair, being gentle of his flower crown. She knelt and lifted the boy into her arms easily, their foreheads pressed together, he grinned happily at his mother, and she smiled back, matching eyes locked and communicating a love of a mother for her son and a son for his mother. Aurora felt her heart ache with happiness at the sight. Two angel's, and they were both hers._

_Finally Maleficent noticed the box in his hand and smiled slightly. "And what is this?" Emmett seemed to finally remember himself and pulled back slightly, holding the box between them and smiled brightly._

" _Mummy and I got you a present! Open it!" Maleficent quirked her brow, then nodded as she moved towards Aurora, taking a seat beside her, she gave her mate a loving kiss, no words need be exchanged between them. She gently set Emmett on her lap, then with one arm around his waist to keep him in place she opened the box, eyes widening at the matching gold circlets._

_They were of different sizes, and knew one was for her horns, the other for Emmett's. She tugged the smaller one out first, admiring the runes, and designs painstakingly inlaid in the gold. Wings, and fairies decorating the circumference of it, a tiny crown in the center. She smiled warmly and kissed her son's forehead, gently setting the circlet on his horn, and he grinned, then held the larger up to her. "Now look at yours, mummy!" The guardian smiled and nodded, taking the larger band, and she smiled warmly, the designs on hers were of Aurora, herself, and little Emmett, an egg, and faeries decorating the rest of it. She moved to place it on but a soft hand stopped her. Aurora smiled at her mate, kissing her forehead before doing the honors of setting the band on her horn gently, and she grinned at her son and mate, they matched._

" _I love you both so much." Maleficent smiled, and adjusted her position so she could tug Aurora down onto her other knee, and now she had an arm around each of her True Love's. She kissed her Queen, and then her Prince._

" _And I love you, too, so very much…"_

Aurora looked up from her desk as she heard familiar wing beats, a smile automatically gracing her features at the sight of her Guardian. The taller woman made her way in from the balcony, wings tucked in at her back, always graceful, as if she did not walk but float across the ground.

"You're early." Maleficent nodded, walking around the desk before taking a seat atop it, gazing down at her Beastie from her position, hands on her lap. She rolled a shoulder, smiling slightly at the human.

"I was hoping to return to you last night. But I was held a bit longer than I had intended." Aurora nodded, smiling up at Maleficent, the two were silent, just enjoying the moments they had together, they need not speak, or even look at each other, sometimes it was enough to be in the same room. When they were separated by duty even strangers could see a bit the lightness leave the women. They were bound in every way, there was no doubt to most people that they were truly meant to be, and no one could ever think to replace either of them in the others heart.

The women seemed to sit in silence, Maleficent's hand reaching down to the desk, lacing, unlacing, simply touching Aurora's, being the only contact or communication, when the door opened to the study.

"Mother!" The couple glanced up and smiled, watching as the young Princeling quite literally launching himself towards Maleficent. The woman laughed heartily, arms wrapping around her son happily, their foreheads pressing together as he grinned. She'd stood when she saw he was about to launch into the air, catching him and holding him happily. Aurora smiled at her family, loving moments just like these. "You're back! How was it? Did you see anything amazing?" Maleficent smiled and nodded, setting Emmett down upon the desk where she'd just been sitting, the present forgotten for a moment.

"I did, do you remember the story I told you of dragons?" Emmett nodded, buzzing with excitement. He loved the old stories, histories his mother would tell him. She was not as old as some of the faerie's of the Moors, but she was wise, gifted with protecting their home, and so was also entrusted with much of the history. "Well, it seems that in what was once their home they…discovered something." She paused for dramatic effect, knowing it drove her son insane, and it was true once more.

"….Mother!" She grinned at him.

"They found an egg, it's quite the discovery," she smiled as his eyes widened. "We don't know if its mother is about, so it's being washed, but also being kept warm and loved. I can't imagine what it will mean in the long run…but the dragons are returning." His mouth was hanging open.

"Wh-c-moth-I…Can I go see it!? Would that be okay? What about when it hatches? I want to see the baby dragon!" Maleficent grinned and glanced at Aurora, who was just as amused at Emmett's excitement.

"How about we wait until you can fly? That way can go, too." Aurora offered, Emmett frowned but just nodded, groaning softly.

"Okay…that sounds like fun…dragons…" He was in awe. Maleficent chuckled, glancing towards her mate, quirking her brow as instead of Aurora she saw a half-wrapped box in her face. She rolled her eyes playfully but took the offered gift.

"Pushy, aren't we?" She teased, gently undoing the wrapping, removing the gift and saw inside a card. She read it and quirked her brow. "A portrait?" Aurora nodded, smiling warmly.

"I have a portrait of my coronation already, but there are none of you or of Emmett, and you are both my Queen-consort and Crown Prince respectively. Besides, it'll be fun, and ground breaking." Maleficent smiled slightly, setting the card back in its box and setting the box onto the desk.

"You're certainly determined to break ground, aren't you?" Aurora nodded, considering telling Maleficent what had happened in the square, but would that encourage Maleficent to make peace or simply foster her distrust of humans.

"I just want peace to reign for as long as possible." She said, instead, smiling warmly up at her mate. Maleficent simply nodded, then returned her attention to their son, glad to just be home, with her family. She would suffer through a simple portrait if she must, if Aurora wanted her to.


End file.
